


Baby

by EtherealMarkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealMarkhyuck/pseuds/EtherealMarkhyuck
Summary: ❝Ma-Mark Hyung! You're L-Late!❞•°© EthrealMarkhyuck 2018
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 77





	Baby

"So? How did the meeting go?" Jeno asked. He didn't needed the older to answer him though because the obvious frown on Mark's face told him it didn't went well.

"They didn't sign the contract because someone else already made a deal with them," Mark said obviously annoyed. He had prepared the presentation by staying up all night and the fact that the company they were suppose to sign a contract with had already made a deal somewhere else and they didn't even bother to inform him angered him even more.

"Woah that's rude..." Jeno murmured. Mark gave him a questioning look and the younger noticed it so he quickly replied, "I mean they should've at least informed us you know," Mark nodded rubbing his forehead. The day was a tiring day enough and the events added up to his bad mood.

"You should head home, you look tired," Jeno said in a concerned voice. "What about the rest? I can't just leave the when they are still here," Mark replied. "Don't worry, it's almost their time to leave too since working hours are over. You can head home and rest, you need it." Jeno said in a friendly voice.

"Okay, I'll take my leave then. You should also head home, I'm sure Jaemin will be waiting for you," Mark said smiling at the latter who got shy at the mention of his boyfriend's name. Jeno nodded and bid his bye as the older left.

Mark exited the building and went towards the parking where his car along with a few more, was parked. He got in and started the engine. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, because he was felt tired and annoyed.

•°

Donghyuck was sitting on the floor infront of their apartment door waiting for Mark since it had been an hour since the older was supposed to be back but Mark still wasn't home yet.

The younger was getting worried because Mark usually always arrives on time but almost an hour had passed and the older still wasn't home. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the shuffling of keys and the front door opening.

"Ma-mark H-Hyung! You're L-Late!" Mark heard donghyuck's voice and he almost jumped. "Ah! Don't scare me like that Hyuck!" The older said, his voice little louder than usual.

Mark closed the door behind him and left his shoes near the entrance of his and donghyuck's shared apartment. He walked past the younger and begin loosening his tie while going towards his room. Even tho he shared the apartment with donghyuck, he preferred to have a separate room because the younger had this habit of cuddling in his sleep and the older "doesn't like skinship".

As he reached the door of his room a small voice stopped him, he turned around to see the younger fidgeting with the Hem of his oversized sweater. "H-hyung I m-made food a-and I was t-thinking i-if y-you would come and j-join me," the younger finished his sentence and was now looking down.

"I'm not hungry," Mark said and was about to close the door but donghyuck spoke again so he stopped. "B-but I made your f-favorite kimchi fried r-rice," Mark sighed, he felt tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Hyuck I said I'm not hungry, you can eat it if you want," he said and once again was about to close the door but donghyuck held the door "B-but I want to eat w-with you!" The younger protested.

Mark was getting frustrated because donghyuck wouldn't let him rest. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT HUNGRY CAN PLEASE STOP ANNOYING ME NOW!" Mark yelled at the younger and closed his bedroom door with a loud thud.

The younger flinched and tears begin running down his face. He was so excited for Mark to come back home because he made his favorite food. He was smiling so wide when he imagined the older praising him for the food he cooked and he also bought Mark's favorite melon flavored ice cream. He felt sad the whole day and wanted nothing more than to watch a movie while cuddling next to the older but he knew none of this would happen the second Mark called him 'hyuck'.

Mark never called him Hyuck unless he wasn't in a good mood or he was mad at the younger for not listening to him. Donghyuck knew the second Mark stepped in the apartment that he wasn't in a good mood but he still wanted to make the older happy and leave that frown that was on his face.

It wasn't his fault that he wanted to see the older smile.

•°

Mark was awoken by the sound of heavy Rain hitting his room's window and a thunder sound following it afterwards. He was about to go to sleep again but another thunder sparked and then it came to his mind.

 _Dongh_ _yuck is afraid of loud voices and_ _thunder_ _sound_.

Another thunder sparked and his train of thoughts were cut. His eyes widened and he sprinted off from his bed and ran towards donghyuck's bedroom.

He quickly unlocked the door and was met with an empty bed. He checked the bathroom in case donghyuck was in there but it was also empty. He started panicking. "Maybe he's in the kitchen" he mumbled to himself and left the room to go check the kitchen. It was also empty and the food was placed on the table untouched.

Mark suddenly felt guilty for yelling at the younger. Donghyuck had done nothing wrong and he had also made food for Mark. "He just wanted me to eat the food he made and I yelled at him..." he whispered to no one particular.

"Ugh Mark! Why can't you learn to control your temper when you exactly know he's afraid of loud voices!", He said in frustration, angry at himself for yelling at the younger. But getting angry wouldn't get him anywhere. The younger was missing and it was almost 11 PM. Who knew where could donghyuck be at that in such a bad weather.

Mark quickly grabbed his hoodie and shoes that were neatly placed next to the front door. He put them on and took an umbrella before running out of the apartment to look for the younger.

 _"_ _He's not that familiar with this area so he must be around here somewhere.._ _"_ Mark thought and left the building. After searching around the building for about 15 minutes, he decided to look around the area near the park infront of the building. While he was passing by the parking area he saw a figure sitting on a bench outside the park.

Mark ran towards that figure because he knew very well that that small figure sitting on the bench cuddling up to himself for some warmth was non other then donghyuck.

As he reached the bench he heard sniffing sounds.

" _Is he crying?_ _"_ Mark thought.

He didn't waste much time and went to the bench and sat next to younger quickly embracing him in a hug. He heard more sniffles but they got muffled.

Donghyuck recognized that familiar scent of the person that had hugged him.

Mark looked down to see the younger burying his face in his chest. He found it cute but his admiration got cut off because of another thunder sound. The younger flinched in Mark's embrace and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist tightly. Mark opened the umbrella and held it up above their heads with one hand while his other hand was rubbing circles on the younger's back.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here now," Mark whispered in the younger's ear and his sniffles slowly died down. Mark took the chance to let go of the umbrella and used his pointer finger to lift the younger's face up. The younger's face was red from the cold and his eyes were also red from crying.

"Now, tell me why are you here outside alone in this rain?" Mark asked even though he already knew the answer. The younger stared at him before hiding his face against Mark's chest again. _"He's not gonna answer me,"_ Mark thought to himself and sighed.

"Let's go inside or else you're gonna catch a cold which I'm pretty sure you've already caught by now," Mark chuckled and stood up to go inside. He held donghyuck's hand just to make sure the younger was following him. Donghyuck's cold hands soon warmed up when Mark held them firmly in his own.

Mark took the umbrella which had fallen on the footpath earlier and lead the younger towards their apartment.

"Change your clothes, I'm sure those are not comfortable," Mark said as soon as they entered the apartment while looking at the younger who was drenched from staying out in the rain for too long. Donghyuck was about to go to his room but Mark stopped him.

"You can sleep in my room tonight," Mark said with a smile.

"Re-Really?" The younger asked and a smiled formed on his face when Mark nodded as a yes to his answer.

"Ok! Let m-me just grab my c-clothes from my room!" Donghyuck said excitedly and Mark seemed a little astonished when he noticed how the younger didn't stutter much. _"_ _Maybe he stutters less when he's excited,"_ He thought and smiled when he saw how happy donghyuck got just because he allowed him to sleep in the same room.

"No need for that, you can just use mine," Mark said and pulled the younger towards his room. Mark handed him a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a hoodie.

Donghyuck went to the bathroom to change because he was too shy to change infront of Mark. Mark chuckled at his adorable behavior and grabbed himself a pair to change into as well.

The door to the bathroom opened and the younger stepped out dressed in the clothes Mark gave him. Mark had this urge to go and squish his cheeks because donghyuck looked so adorable. Mark usually wore XL size and so his clothes were a little big on Donghyuck's body frame. Pink dusted the younger's cheeks when he noticed Mark staring at him.

Donghyuck then sneezed and Mark's bubble of uwu was burst. The younger sneezed again and Mark got up from the bed and went to the younger. He placed his hand on the latter's forehead.

"Hyuckie, baby you caught a cold," Mark sighed. He saw it coming the second he saw the younger sitting on the bench with no jacket and no umbrella.

"Come here," The older said and led him to his bed. He motioned him to lay down and the younger obeyed. Mark tucked him in and told him to wait and went out of the room. 15 min later the door to the room opened and mark entered holding a tray with a soup bowl and a medicine for cold. He sat next to the younger on the bed.

"Here, drink this." Mark held the spoon full of soup infront of the younger's lips.

"B-but y-you're horrible a-at cooking! I d-don't wanna get stomachache," the younger pouted. Mark rolled his eyes.

"And you ruined the moment," The older tried to sound serious but how could he even get serious when there's a pouting donghyuck infront of him. "It's instant soup so I kinda just boiled the ingredients, don't worry," Mark said and once again held up the spoon in front of the younger's lips.

The younger tested it first before gulping down the whole bowl. He finished the soup and took the medicine.

After donghyuck was finished Mark placed the tray and the bowl on the nightstand and got under the covers because it was almost midnight and he had to go to office the next day.

As soon as Mark got comfortable under the duvet donghyuck cuddled up to him, his face buried in the older's neck as he hugged the older. Mark smiled at his adorableness and securily wrapped his arms around the younger, resting his chin ontop of the latter's head.

"Donghyuck?" Mark whispered thinking the younger was already sleeping but the younger hummed in reply.

"I'm sorry about today, I'll make sure that never happens again," Mark said sincerely and the younger snuggled up close to him "I-It's o-okay Hyung". Mark smiled and soon heard soft snores coming from the younger.

"Good Night Hyuckie, I love you," he whispered and placed a small peck on the younger's head.

"Good Night Ma-Mark hyung, I love you too," the younger replied sincerely without stuttering this time.

And they both went to sleep, the thunderstorm outside long forgotten as they slept peacefully in each other's embrace.

_________________________  
 _I hope you liked it ♡_


End file.
